Hypoglycemia is a life-threatening complication of intensive insulin therapy in pregnant women with Type I diabetes. This study is designed to elucidate the clinical and biochemical counterregulatory responses to insulin-induced hypoglycemia in preconceptional and pregnant diabetic women, randomized to very strict and moderate glycemic control with intensive insulin therapy. A second study tests the thesis that diabetes in pregnancy increases the progression of diabetic microvascular disease.